


Pi Day Treat

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt brings Hermann something yummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day Treat

Title: Pi Day Treat  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt brings Hermann something yummy.

 

"I brought you something, Hermann." Newt sets two bowls down on Hermann's desk with a flourish. The bowls are filled with chocolate pudding and the symbol for Pi is written on the top of each in whipped cream. "The cafeteria was totally out of pie, so I had to improvise."

A smile spreads across Hermann's face. He dips his finger in one of the bowls, swirls it around, and then slowly sucks the chocolate off. "It's perfect."

"You've got a little on..." Newt leans in and kisses the corner of Hermann's mouth. "Happy Pi Day, Hermann."

"Happy Pi Day, Newton."


End file.
